Second Chance
by kimeno-pebols
Summary: *chap 4 up*At one point in her life Usagi felt worthless which leds to her death. she was then given a second chance in life. Will Heero be able to help her be her old self again and in the process might regain his humanity back?
1. Chapter 1

kimeno_pebols: hi mina!!!!!! this is a new story of mine that's been on my head since forever!!!!!!!!! and now i'm writing it down, well in this case typing it down.  
  
nway i just want to tell you guys sailormoon and gundam wing are not mine. if they were even mine, then mamoru and relena won't even exist.  
  
now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
  
**_ *Chapter 1*  
  
"Flashbacks"  
  
_**   
***********************************************************************  
  
  
'I can't beleive this is happening to me?', thought a lonely girl. She was on top of Tokyo tower staring on a far distance at nothing. From afar two glistening tears were gracing her cheeks.  
  
  
  
'I never thought he would do this to me.'  
  
  
  
_ ~FLASHBACK~_  
  
  
  
She was walking happily towards her fiance's condo. It was their 2nd anniversary & also her birthday. Although they already have plans for tonight, she decided to skip her afternoon classes and surprise him.   
  
She already decided to agree to "sleep" with him after months of persuasion from her dormmates. She thought of nothing else but pondering whether to finally agree with him or not. After many painstaking hours of thinking and persuasions from her friends (kimeno: 'coz most of them already done it and told her just to get over it), she followed their advice and that's what brings her here infront of the doorstep of fiance's condo. Just as she was about to push the doorbell...  
  
  
  
"C'mon be quick on it!"  
  
  
  
Her hand stilled in midair. 'I thought I heard a woman's voice. No, it just might be my imajination. Yeah, its just the wind.'  
  
  
  
"Hey, where is my bra?"  
  
  
  
'Her bra?!?!?!', she thought. 'What the hell is happening ?!?!?! And who in Kami's name is that girl?!?!' Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard footsteps at the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
She immediately hid behind a very tall bush. And peek discreetly trying to find out who will come out of her fiancé's condo. Just then the door was pulled open and out came…  
  
  
  
'Mamo-chan?!?!?! And who the hell is that redhead with him?!?!?!?!'  
  
  
  
Mamoru had his arm around a redhead's waist. The redhead is about 5'7" tall had dark red hair. _ (kimeno_pebols: think of Aya's hair in WK. I so LOVE the shade of his hair.)_ From Usagi's view / observation she has forest green eyes and porcelain white skin.  
  
  
  
"C'mon love", "her" Mamo-chan said to the redhead. "We are going to be late for that meeting."  
  
  
  
"Oww, they'll wait for us, ne?", she pouted. "After all they needed me."  
  
  
  
Mamoru just chuckled. "You're right they do need you and now let's see them. But then again we have a few minutes to spare." And with that he kissed her passionately. In return the redhead wrapped her arms around   
his neck and started to purr sensually. After a good few minutes of making out, they parted and started walking towards Mamoru's car with his arm around the redhead's waist.  
  
  
  
Usagi by now is beyond shock she was stunned. She can't believe that her Mamo-chan would cheat on her. Tears started to well up on her eyes and fall down through her cheeks. She then started to reminisce her and   
Mamoru's past moments together.  
  
  
  
'Maybe it's my fault he cheated on me.'  
  
  
  
'Maybe I'm not glamorous enough.'  
  
  
  
'Maybe I'm more of a klutz today then I was before.'  
  
  
  
'Maybe I'm just another blond bimbo.'  
  
  
  
_ (kimeno_pebols: no offense to the blonds out there.)_  
  
  
  
When these thoughts are running around her head, the sobs are just faster and stronger.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She doesn't know how long she's been there wallowing on her self-pity, but the sky above is now a reddish orange hue than the bluish hue it was before and the sun is starting to set.  
  
  
  
She looked on her wristwatch to check what time is it. When she was what time it was she started to scramble out of her hiding spot. 'Oh Kami, it's already 6 pm. I am so going to hear it from Raye for being late again at the senshi meeting. I hope they're all there, I needed cheering from what I have witnessed earlier.'   
  
  
  
With the thought of what happened just before, Usagi chocked back a sob and started running towards the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
  
  
_ ~*Cherry Hill Temple*~_  
  
  
  
Usagi ran up the steps of the Temple and obviously she was out breath when she reached the top. She is about to push open the door when a conversation stops her in her tracks…  
  
  
  
"Minna as usual she's late."  
  
  
  
"You can never trust her, you know."  
  
  
  
"Hai, she is even a living proof for the stereotype blond - a ditz, klutz bimbo airhead."  
  
  
  
_ (kimeno_pebols: again I didn't mean anything on these.)_  
  
  
  
Usagi discreetly peeked into the doorway. She couldn't contain her gasp in what she saw.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, I think I heard something. Just wait a moment."  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door was jerked open.  
  
  
  
"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in, or in this case the rabbit."  
  
  
  
In the room are the inner senshi - Ami, Raye, Makoto and Minako. Lounging on armchair is nobody else but "surprise surprise" Mamoru and on his lap is the redhead from his condo.  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
  
  
"Minna?"  
  
  
  
"What is going on here, guys?"  
  
  
  
Usagi asked. Her gaze flitted across the room and settled on the couple on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Usako, Usako,", Mamoru said mockingly as he walks towards her. "I know you're dumb and everything but I didn't know you're this dense."  
  
  
  
"I always thought she was a loser.", Raye sneered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I mean c'mon she can't even get a pathetic 50 % on her grades.", agreed Ami.  
  
  
  
"And she always pigs out and everything.", added Makoto. "Man, she has the table manners of a hog." _ (kimeno_pebols: in case you're wondering a hog is some sort of pig.)_  
  
  
  
"Plus she doesn't have the stature and etiquette to be a princess.", insulted Minako.  
  
  
  
"That's why I'm here for.", piped in the redhead. "Oh my where are my manners, before I take your place, let me introduce myself. Watashiwa Yanutchi, Miyuki, soon to be Sailormoon and Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
  
  
_ ~*~*~To be continued*~*~*~_  
  
  
  
kimeno_pebols: I'm so cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice a cliffie!!!!!!!!!!So if you guys want to read the next part, review!!!!

Here is something to tie you guys until the next chap - a preview!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
**_ ~*~*preview - chap 2 "Sayonara"*~*~_**  
  
  
  
At the mention of her mother, Usagi was about to snap out of her trance when she was assaulted of the events that happened earlier.And before she let go, she uttered one word.  
  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
  
  
_** ~*~*~end of preview*~*~*~**_  
  
  
  
kimeno_pebols: what do you think Usagi did? Want to find out, review!!!!!!!!!!! 

The next chap might be around next week, expect it.  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

kimeno: hi minna!!!!!!!!! here is chapter 2 as promise. but before we go to the story proper i just want to thank some people:  
  
~Arigato!!!!!!~  
  
  
  
**Rheia**: if you think that i'm cruel in the last chap wait 'til you read this chap.  
  
  
  
**obsessed**: i know that the whole betrayal thing is a "been there done that" thing, but i'm going to try my best not to make it another cliche as possible.  
  
  
  
** Moon Smurf**: i totally agree heero is much better.  
  
  
  
** Hiiro's gal**: pls. don't kill me, here is now chap 2.  
  
  
  
**Tenshi-Chikyuu**: Thank you!!!! Hmmm... so you're a blond.  
  
  
  
** Jupiter Angel**: if that chap made you cry, wait till you read this.  
  
  
  
**DaughterofDeath**: Arigato!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
kimeno: ok that was all the people that i want to thank. now on the story proper.  
  
  
  
_** ~*Second chance*~  
**_   
by ** Kimeno_pebols**  
  
  
  
**_ *~Chapter 2: Goodbye...~*  
_**   
  
  
#######################################################################  
  
  
  
*Last time *  
  
  
  
"That's why I'm here for.", piped in the redhead. "Oh my where are my manners, before I take your place, let me introduce myself. Watashiwa Yanutchi, Miyuki, soon to be Sailormoon and Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
  
  
  
*Now *  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was shocked speechless from what they said. Never in her whole life that she thought they would betray her - the alleged moon princess.  
  
  
  
  
'After all we've been through. I died countless times for them and continue to do so for them.'  
  
  
  
  
"In case, you're still wondering on what we're really here for.", interrupted Mamoru. "We are here to dethrone you. We want Miyuki to be the new Sailormoon and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
  
  
  
"Bbbbuutttt… you can't dethrone me?!?!?!", stuttered Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yes we can and we will.", stated Makoto.  
  
  
  
  
"And in case you're speculating on how did we meet Miyuki,", explained Minako. "We all go to the same school. All of us got into a prestigious school unlike a certain dumb blond ditz I know."  
  
  
  
  
"Hai.", agreed Ami. "And aside frome the fact that she has class and poise; she is also smart and has leadership abilities."  
  
  
  
  
"So, altogether she is the perfect substitute for you.", Rei said finally.  
  
  
  
  
"Hand over the crystal now, that is if you still want to live to see tomorrow.", ordered Miyuki while she went to Mamoru and started to drape herself all over him.  
  
  
  
  
"Mamo-chan, can we end this now.", pouted Miyuki. "After all we have a dinner date around and it's already 6:30, I have to do my make-up and everything."  
  
  
  
  
Right about now Usagi's eyes are welled up with tears. It slowly dawned on her the truth of their betrayal.  
  
  
  
  
  
'They never really did care for me.'  
  
  
  
  
'They were just using me. And now that they've got what they want from me, they don't need me anymore. I'm useless. I'm nothing. Nothing. Nothing.', this thoughts echoed through her head.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey we're waiting for you to handover the crystal.", interrupted Mamoru.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi snapped back to reality with that command. She yelled back to them the first thing that came to her mind. "Over my dead body!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
And then she whirled around and started running away from the shrine. Just as she was to turn around the corner she heard Mamoru yelled something to her.  
  
  
  
  
"You can't go to the outers, they are with us. They just don't want to waste their precious time to see your pitying face just to overthrow you."  
  
  
  
  
She suddenly stopped, her body filled with tension and started running away again.  
  
  
  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK *  
  
  
  
  
'I always thought there is something about Tokyo Tower.', thought Usagi. She is leaning on the rail at the topmost floor of the tower. 'Whenever I'm here, it's like all of your problems seems so small.'  
  
  
  
But then her thoughts went back to what her so-called "friends and fiancé" did to her. 'I have no one. I'm all alone now.'  
  
  
  
'I can't very well go to the outers, I heard what Mamoru said, they are also into it. I can't go back to the dorm, my roommates won't understand, besides I don't want to drag them into this.' In her eyes you could definitely see the loneliness and emptiness, as if someone sucked the joy and happiness out of her and replaced it with emptiness.  
  
  
  
  
'I'm really am all alone.' This statement is registered through her brain. It's like she went all numb from all the pain and impair she felt. Tears coursed down from her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, no one loves you anymore.", said a voice in her head.  
  
  
  
  
She felt more empty and lonely than ever.  
  
  
  
  
"They don't need you anymore.", it continued.  
  
  
  
  
'Yes, I'm now worthless.', she replied to the voice.  
  
  
  
  
"They only strive to harm you more.", it said again. "They don't really care for you, it was only tolerance that they showed until they found someone more deserving to replace you."  
  
  
  
  
'They don't really love me.', she thought. 'They enjoyed hurting me.'  
  
  
  
  
"You know, your pain and suffering can end here and now.", suggested the voice.  
  
  
  
  
'It can?', she asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it can.", it replied. "Look around you, the answer is already here."  
  
  
  
  
She then looked around the Tokyo Tower noticing how high the floor she was on. The answer then dawned to her, she could - jump. 'Jump?'  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, jump.", agreed the voice. "Since you have no reason to stay here. Your protectors and fiancé betrayed you, your family and friends are already dead and you're all alone and no one wants you."  
  
  
  
  
As if in a trance-like state, she started climbing over the railings, one of her hands holding on a column, her only support to keep her from completely falling.  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon jump.", urged the voice. "Your suffering will end. You will be with you family, friends and also with your mother." _ (kimeno: I'm referring to Queen Serenity.)_  
  
  
  
  
At the mention of her mother, she was about to snap out of her reverie when she was assaulted by images of what happened earlier.  
  
  
  
  
And before she let go, she uttered one word.  
  
  
  
  
"Sayonara..."  
  
  
  
  
####################################################################  
  
  
  
kimeno: bwahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another cliffie!!!!!!!!!! I just love making the readers frustrated because of cliffhangers!!!!!!!! Don't you guys worry in actual truth the chap 3 is already done, I just want to receive reviews. Well, nway here is a preview of the next chap.  
  
  
  
**_ *Preview of chap3 *  
_**   
  
'Darkness…all I can see is darkness.', a female thought. She is suspended on a black void, her blond hair flowing around her as if commanded by an invisible wind.  
  
  
  
'So this must be the after life.', she observed. 'It's not so bad, I mean at least I can't feel anything.'  
  
  
  
The peace didn't last long when a portal suddenly appeared beside her. She shrieked in surprise and started backing from the portal when...  
  
  
  
**_ *End of preview *  
_**   
  
  
kimeno: Did you guys like it? If you, do pls. review!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ano… guys pls. Vote if you want Hotaru to be the same age like Usagi and who do want me to pair her with?  
and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Urgent!

Kimeno: I forgot to tell you guys the age of the usagi and minna. So here they are:  
  
Inners, Miyuki & Usagi: 18 yrs. old  
  
Mamoru: 25 yrs. old  
  
Outers: 23 yrs. old  
  
Hotaru: 16 yrs. old _ (kimeno: well if you want her to be 18 yrs. old like Usa, just tell me)_  
  
GW boys: 20 yrs. old  
  
Setsuna: very very very very very old, but she looks like around early thirties or late twenties.  
  
  
Kimeno: that's all the characters well; if I ever add someone I'll just include their ages.  
  
Oh and before I forgot I have a contest of sorts. Anyone who reviews this story, they have a chance to win something. That something is the privilege to read the next chapter before I upload it at ff.net. So those anonymous reviewers pls. include your email add, so that you have a chance to win. I will RANDOMLY select a reviewer from the previous chap. so in this case there will be two winners - from chap 2 and from this author's note. So if you want to win review on both chaps.  
  
Ok minna that's it. ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	4. Chapter 3

Kimeno: Hi minna!!!! gomen if I haven't updated sooner, its just that our finals is already near and there so many things to do, requirements to pass and everything else.....

Before we go to the chapter 3, I'd like to thank some people first:

**Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos** - tnx!! for telling me. i now fixed them, from chap 1 up to the author's note. hope you'll like them!!!  
  
**Moon Smurf** - gomen, but she will meet the g-boys on the next chap. demo i hope you'll like this chap, longest so far.  
  
**DragonGirl** - arigato!!!! and about the possessed things, kind of close. let's just wait for the next chaps, ne?  
  
**Jupiter Angel** - i agree with you, they make such a kawaii couple.  
  
**Jensei no Megami ** - me too!!! i love heero/usa fics!!!!!  
  
**Senshi's Tenshi** - i love making cliffies!!! take note "making", but i hate reading them.  
  
**obsessed** - that's what i was hoping for, to move the readers(emotions)!!!!!  
  
**jasonC** - hope this next chap will answer most of your questions!!!!  
  
**key** - presenting chapter 3!!!!  
  
**Hiiro's gal** - arigato!!! for thinking that this story is remarkable!!!!  
  
**dark_thoughtz ** - you like wufei/usa? then you've got to read "Blinded", it is one of the greatest usa/wufei fic i have ever read!!!!  
  
**Starlight Echo** - arigato!!! for making me your muse!!! i'm really flattered!!!!  
  
**SilverBladeSilencer** - me, i like heero!!! i think he's kawaii!! in a sort of brooding way!! and i forgot to explain, the "friends" that convinced usa are her dormates, not the inners. gomen for makin you guys confuse!! and as for that voice, i'm so proud about that one!! let's just wait and see ne?  
  
**Asellus Night** - yup, this is a usa/heero fic!!! i just love them!!!       
  
**Tenshi-Chikyuu** - yup, that voice is definetely evil!!  
  
**himesama16, hayle, keri carlson, Celestial Moon** - arigato for reviewing my fic!!!!!!!!!     

kimeno: I always make it a point to thank all of those people who reveiwed my fic, I know from experience it makes them review more.

Oh and also Congratulations to **SilverBladeSilencer** and **Senshi's Tenshi **for winning the contest!!!!!!! 

Anyway here is chapter 3 of second chance. 

  
_**~*~SECOND CHANCE*~*~**_

by **Kimeno_pebols**

**_Chapter 3: Darkness_**

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_*LAST TIME *_

As if in a trance-like state, she started climbing over the railings, one of her hands holding on a column, her only support to keep her from completely falling.

"C'mon jump.", urged the voice. "Your suffering will end. You will be with you family, friends and also with your mother." _(kimeno: I'm referring to Queen Serenity.)_

At the mention of her mother, she was about to snap out of her reverie when she was assaulted by images of what happened earlier.

And before she let go, she uttered one word.

"Sayonara..."

_*NOW *_

_**~*BACK AT THE SHRINE*~**_

"Are we not going to go after her?", asked Ami.

"What do you think that remark about the outers is for?", Mamoru pointed out. "That was to prevent her from coming to them. She then has no one to turn to. It'll be much easier to find her without any obstacles on our way."

"You really are smart, Mamo-koi.", praised Miyuki. She then started kissing him passionately. 

_(kimeno: I wonder who would even kiss him?!!?!)_

"Ughh, guys,", said a disgusted Rei. "will you stop making out. It's making the rest of us nauseous."

"Rei-chan is right.", agreed Makoto. "The rest of us are still failures in love lives you know." She then started sniffling in mock tears.

Minako was watching the whole conversation when suddenly the chime of the clock caught her attention.

"Oh no, it's already time for my favorite soaps?!?!". She turned towards Rei with puppy dog eyes. "Rei-chan?"

"No.", stated the said person.

"But, Rei-chan the soap is about to end. I don't want to miss for the world. Onegai, onegai, onegai.", pleaded Minako. She was already in front of Rei, begging on her knees.

"Okay.", sighed Rei defeatedly.

Minako squealed happily like a school girl happened to see her crush passed by. She skipped across the room towards the TV set. She pushed the set on and flick the channels to the station where her favorite soap opera is on. 

When she found what she's looking for, she then settled back at the couch. After a good few minutes watching the program...

"We interrupt this program for a breaking news report we received just now. Here is my partner Muzaki, Chico live at Tokyo Tower."

"Thank you, Shindou-san. I'm Muzaki, Chico live from the famous landmark the Tokyo Tower. The police are presently crowding the place now because a heart-breaking incident had happened. It appears that a young lady jumped from top floor of the 70 feet tall landmark. The med people have announced that the said lady is now dead. The investigators describe the suicidee as a 5'4'' blond at around 18 yrs. Old. They still don't have any information –. "

A man wearing headphones interrupted the reporter and handed a piece of paper to him.

"It seems to be that the police have now identified the "victim". Her name is Tsukino, Usagi. The police are now trying to contact the "victim's" family, friends or relatives."

Silence greeted the room after they heard the news.

"Well that takes care of our little problem about eliminating her.", Rei said snidely. In actual truth she felt that somehow a part of her was gone.

The same goes with the other three senshis.

_(kimeno: I'm talking about Mercury, Jupiter & Venus)_

"Hey what about the crystal?", asked Miyuki all of the sudden, when she thought how the hell are they going to get the crystal now that the *bitch * is gone.

"It seem that we have a funeral to attend to.", concluded Mamoru with a smirk.

~*~*

_kimeno: Baahahahahahahah!!!!! Another clifffie!!!!!!_

_Now that is chapter 3 of second chance hope you like it!!!!_

_Nah!!!!! I'm just joking!!!! There is more!!!!!_

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~* Somewhere between time and space *~_**

'Darkness… all I see is darkness.', a female thought. She is suspended on a black void. Her blond hair flowing around her as if commanded by an invisible wind.

'So this must be the after-life.', she observed. 'It's not so bad, I mean at least I don't feel anything.'

The peace didn't last long when a portal suddenly opened beside her. She shrieked in surprise and started backing from the portal when… 

"Sere-hime."

A woman walked out of the swirling vortex. She seems to be around early thirties with dark green hair, bordering on black, hair on a half bun. She is wearing this sailor fuku and is carrying a staff shaped like a big key with a big red orb on top.

"Puu?!?!". Usagi gasped back in surprise.

"Sere-hime,", started Pluto. "I'm here to take you away from this place."

Usagi was eyeing her cautiously as if any moment now she will attack her or something like that. "Why the hell should I believe you! For all I know this is a trap to get the crystal from me."

"Sere-hime." Pluto tried again. "there is no time, we have to get away from this place."

Just like Pluto said they were running out of time. The place surrounded by darkness is not as peaceful as it was before, now ripples could be seen and it's slowly lurking towards Usagi, as if to eat her, consume her.

The light as she was, Usagi, started to get afraid.

"Hime." Pluto pleaded. "we have to get out of this god-forsaken place. NOW!" She then outstretched her right hand towards Usagi.

Usagi started to look between the lurking darkness and Pluto's extended arm, as if deciding something. She then suddenly collected herself when she concluded her decision…

_(Kimeno: Got you scared didn't I?)_

…she took Pluto's hand.

**_~*TIME GATES*~_**

A portal came out nowhere and two figures came out. Usagi stumbled out of the swirling vortex while Pluto just strolled out, since she has done this like a zillion times.

"Puu, I want to know everything." Usagi said cutting off the pleasantries and the introductions.

"Before that Sere-hime, there are some people who want to see you."

Suddenly three shadows could be seen through the mists in the gates - the first a tall sandy-haired male, the second a teal-haired female and lastly the third a shoulder-length dark-haired pale looking girl.

"Uranus, Neptune and Saturn", whispered Usagi in recognition.

All of a sudden the sandy-haired male…erm female hugged the breath out of her.

"Koneko," Uranus said. "don't worry. They are going to pay with their lives for what they have done to you."

She struggled out of Uranus' embrace and started retreating away from the group, looking at them warily.

Having observed the reaction of Usagi at seeing them, Neptune asked Pluto. "You haven't told her yet, ne?"

"Usa-mama,", interrupted Saturn. "don't do anything rash yet, please listen to what Pluto has to say."

Usagi having felt no threat from them started relaxing and gave them a curt nod to start whatever it is they have to say.

"Sere-hime,", started Pluto. "gomen nasai." She then half-kneeled before her and bowed her head. "I've wanted to prevent it from happening and I would have prevented it but something stopped me from intruding.

"Something stopped you?!?!", asked Uranus in a shocked voice. "Why the hell didn't I know of this before?"

"I didn't have a chance to finish explaining because time was running out and I have to remove Sere-hime from that pandemonium."

"You mean she was there?!?!", gasped Saturn in surprise.

"Hai she was." Pluto confirmed. But it was evident on her face that she doesn't want to dwell on that part.

_(kimeno: Saturn knows the ****__PLACE _because she is the senshi of death and rebirth.) 

"But that place is horrible." 

"It's a good thing I got there before **THEY** got her." Pluto told them in relief. 

Usagi is just in the background trying to understand the conversation going on. "Uhmmm…minna… I'm still here. I'm still waiting for an explanation as to what in hell is going on?!?!?!" 

"Sumimasen." Pluto said again. "I'll explain first as to where you were when I took you." 

"You see hime, when a person dies their soul passes into this sort of dimension so that they will have a chance to be reincarnated." 

Saturn continued it. "But there are some situations wherein the souls won't go there. Instead they will go to a pandemonium. In there, the darkness is full of pain, sufferings, grief and loneliness; these came from people such as you, Usa-mama. People who can't take it anymore and who decided to take matters in their own hands – that is to kill their selves. They chose that death would be answer to them. But in the end their sufferings will still come after them." 

Pluto picked it up where Saturn left off. "In that palce there are monsters that look like big leeches. They are the cause of the endless pain of these lost souls. They amplify the loneliness and grief into a hundredfold. They will swallow you alive. They feed from these lost souls." 

Just about when Pluto finished relating the tale, Usagi has gone pale. "I can't believe I've been there." 

"Oh my poor Koneko.", said Uranus as she embraced her again. "It's a good thing that Pluto came in time." 

"By the way Pluto what is it that you have said that have stopped you?" asked Neptune. 

"I have reason to believe that that something which stopped me from going to Sere-hime is also the cause of the sudden betrayal of the inners and Mamoru." 

"In the case of Miyuki, she is a descendant of one of the cousins of Serenity.", she continued. 

"My cousin?!?!", exclaimed Usagi in surprise. 

"Hai. Though I don't know why she suddenly wants to dethrone you. Her family is known to be loyal to the Silver Alliance and its ruler." 

Usagi is now in deep thought as to the information she just received. 

"About this new enemy," asked Neptune. "is there any more information?" She feels lately that the waves of the ocean are disturbed and it is somehow connected to this "new" enemy. 

"None as of yet." Pluto told her. "The future is kind of hazy and again something is preventing me from seeing something from the future and the same goes for the past."

"Isn't that dangerous?", inquired Uranus. 

"Hai it is. That is why I have come to a decision to reborn Sere-hime to another dimension." 

"How in the hell does that help?", snorted Uranus. 

"By sending Hime to another dimension it will send this enemy off our backs for a while. And what we need the most is time." 

"Excuse me.", interrupted Usagi in a small voice. "Please don't make any decision on my behalf especially since I'm right here in front of you. And also I have more questions that are in need of answers. Like **a)** so Mamo-baka is lying when he said that you also betrayed me; **b)** what does this new enemy want and **c)** do I have to go to this other dimension." 

"Hime, it is for the best. As for the betrayal thing isn't that quite obvious already?" 

"Of course we wouldn't betray you Koneko.", assured Uranus. "You are our princess but most of all you are our friend, our light." 

Usagi was so touched by what they said that she unconsciously embraced Uranus back. 

"And the enemy wants what every enemy wants.", stated Neptune. "you. But don't worry Usa-hime we'll always be here with you. That's why I agree with Pluto about going to another dimension." 

"Don't worry Hime." Pluto told her. "When you'll be reborn it is not exactly reborn. You will be the same age as you are. You will also remember this lifetime, it is for your safety." 

"Domo Arigato, Puu.", she thanked. "for everything. I just don't know how to pay you in return." 

"Just smile again. C'mon minna we don't have to waste more time, outers dehenshined." 

The said outers dehenshined; Uranus to Haruka Tenoh, Neptune to Michiru Kaioh and Saturn to Hotaru Tomoe.. 

Pluto then hold her staff in front of her and spoke something in an unknown language. 

_~Father Time Chronus I beg thee to allow my plea.~_

after she chant that a portal opened before them. Pluto then shooed them into the portal. "Everything you need is in the house you live. If you want to ask me anything you know how to contact me. See you soon minna." 

"How many times have I told you, just Usa-chan.", scolded Usagi. "Ja ne Puu." She then entered the swirling vortex with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru behind her. 

Pluto was looking after them when she felt a presence behind her. 

"Do you think we did the right thing?" 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_***Preview of chapter 4* **_

She was gazing the lake when her eyes strayed towards a group of people walking over the bridge. They were five of them, but now only three could be seen because two from the group started chasing each other. She was about to take her eyes off them when she saw him. Well, more specifically, she saw his eyes. He has the coldest blue eyes she has ever seen. His eyes were devoid of emotion. They are the eyes of a lonely person. Her thoughts were interrupted when in the background , someone shouted. 

"SHI-NE!!!!!!" 

Someone then bumped her from behind which caused her to fall into the lake. 

Somehow in the back of her mind, she welcomed the watery death. After all she has nothing more to live for. Her so-called protectors and fiancé betrayed her. She has no one. 

_"Usa-mama" _

_"Sere-hime" _

_"Koneko" _

_"Usa-hime" _

_"Musume" _

'Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and okaasan. They needed me. They wanted me alive. They are always there for me.' 

She struggled to get free from the clutches of a cold death. But it's already too late. She is so deep from the surface. There is no more air. As she fights for the last remains of consciousness… 

***#SPLASH# * **

Someone dove in after her. Yet she is already embracing the darkness. 

_***End of Preview***_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kimeno: That's chapter 3 of second chance!!!!! hope you've like it!! it sure is long!!! Anyway pls. don't forget to review and also you still have until before i post chapter 4 before i decide whether or not i'll make Hotaru the same age as Usagi..

Don't forgot to review!!!!!! That is if you want to win the contest!!!!!

Ja ne!!!!!!!! 

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

**_Kimeno:_** Hi guys!!! Gomen if this chap took me a while. I just recently got hooked with spuffy fanfics (Buffy/Spike). There are really cool. It's a shame FF.net decided not to site NC-17 fics, coz' the nc-17 spuffy fics are really great. Not like others that are kind of smutty. Anyway here are some people that I'd like to thank first:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tenshi-Chikyuu** - Gomen ne, if I always try to kill her. It's just that the story write for themselves.

**the Desert Fox ** - You are so right!!!! :)

**|çé ß|úé Éyé§** - I'm so happy that you like my fic!!!!!!!

**Moon Smurf** - Yup the "traitors" are definitely going to try to steal the crystal to usa. The problem then is how, since she's in another dimension. Let's just see in the following chaps, ne?

**WritingSoul ** - Arigato gozaimas for the complement!!!!!

**SilverBladeSilencer** - Congrats again!!!! I'm so glad that you really like that chap!!! Don't worry I will still refer to the SM dimension regarding to the "traitors", I think it will be in chap 6 or 7. 

**Rheia** - He he he he... I was also tricked by another author with the spaces thingie. I just want to try it to you minna!!!

**_hot_chick_1231@excite.com** - Yup, I think majority of the readers knows!!!!

**DaughterofDeath**, **asellus**, ** Jupiter Angel**, ** keri carlson**, **Cassie-bear01**, **hayle**, **Lireal** , **angelical nightmare**, **himesama16,   
Princess2000204 &** **Senshi's Tenshi** - Arigato minna!!!!! Thank you very very very much for reviewing the last chap!!!!! I hope you also enjoy reading reading this chap!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Kimeno_**: That's all minna!!! Hope you'll enjoy this fic!!!!! Don't forget to review, you'll never know you might win next chap!!!!! 

**SECOND CHANCE**

by _Kimeno_pebols_

**Chapter 4 - A not so welcome welcome**

~*LAST TIME*~ 

"And the enemy wants what every enemy wants.", stated Neptune. "you. But don't worry Usa-hime we'll always be here with you. That's why I agree with Pluto about going to another dimension." 

"Don't worry Hime." Pluto told her. "When you'll be reborn it is not exactly reborn. You will be the same age as you are. You will also remember this lifetime, it is for your safety." 

"Domo Arigato, Puu.", she thanked. "for everything. I just don't know how to pay you in return." 

"Just smile again. C'mon minna we don't have to waste more time, outers dehenshined." 

The said outers dehenshined; Uranus to Haruka, Neptune to Michiru and Saturn to Hotaru. 

Pluto then holds her staff in front of her and spoke something in an unknown language. 

_~Father Time Chronus I beg thee to allow my plea.~_

After she chant that a portal opened before them. Pluto then shooed them into the portal. "Everything you need is in the house you live. If you want to ask me anything you know how to contact me. See you soon minna." 

"How many times have I told you, just Usa-chan.", scolded Usagi. "Ja ne Puu." She then entered the swirling vortex with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru behind her. 

Pluto was looking after them when she felt a presence behind her. 

"Do you think we did the right thing?" 

~*NOW*~ 

"Hello your highness." Pluto said as she saw Queen Serenity walking towards her. 

"Tell me Pluto," the dead Queen said. "did we really did the right thing about sending her in that dimension?" 

"Hai, I think it is." 

"But why in that dimension?" Queen Serenity is pacing around the Gates. "There is a war going around in that world." 

"It will do good for the Hime to feel wanted again." Pluto answered. "Besides I have a _'boy' in mind that would help her a great deal." _

"I'm really am sorry that I wasn't able to erase some of her memories, just like last time.", the Queen sighed in defeat. "She doesn't know the complete story about her death in the Silver Millennium." 

"I know you want to take away the pain she is now suffering." Pluto told her. "Demo, it will help her a great deal more if we stay here and try to find out something about this new enemy." 

"You're right as always Puu. Demo … I still can't help but fret about it." 

"Don't worry my Queen, that's what mothers are for." 

"Hai.", said Queen Serenity. But her face is still full of concern. "Can't I do something to help her, even just a little?" 

"The only thing **_'we'_ can do is pray. And hope that the hime will learn to trust her heart and herself again." **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Puu really outdid herself.", said Hotaru to the other three behind her. She is now the same age as Usa. Pluto told her it will be easier to guard her if she is also a college student like her. Hence she is now 18 yrs. old. But then again Haruka is not quite happy about the sudden aging of Hotaru. She was off muttering something about male hormones and killing them. 

The four of them are in a mansion at the exclusive part of the city. The mansion is big and patterned from the royal palaces in Venice, Italy. They already have seen their rooms and each room is painted according to their favorite colors – Haruka (teal), Michiru (moss green), Hotaru (dark purple) and Usagi (silver). Right now they are wandering around the mansion trying to familiarize themselves with their surroundings. 

Usagi is feeling a liitle faint. The betrayal, death and the dimension rebirthing are taking its toll to her. Not to mention the new surroundings is kind of overwhelming. 

Haruka noticed that Usa is looking somewhat paler. She was about to comment regarding it when her Hime talk first. 

"Ummm…minna. I think I'll go outside for awhile." She told them in a small voice. She then hurriedly went out of the house without waiting for their reply. 

"I really hope she's going to be okay.", said Haruka out loud. 

"Don't worry she will be.", assured Michiru as she was in the middle of unpacking their stuff. The two of them where in the living room getting their personal belongings out of the boxes. 

"Do you know what I hope right now?", asked Haruka to her. There is a sad glint in her eyes while she was looking at a portrait of the five of them. 

_(**Kimeno**: That would be Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and of course Usagi.) _

"What?", she replied after all she is somewhat curious as to what her koibito hopes. 

"It is to see a genuine smile on her face again." Haruka said with a sad smile on her face. "After Galaxia and Chaos happened I've never seen Koneko, really smile again. It makes one wonder if we ever see it now because of what just happened." She then placed the picture frame above the fireplace for the entire world to see the bubbly blond that Usagi was. 

~*~*~*~*~*WINNER MANSION*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was a normal day for the ex-gundam pilots at the Winner Mansion. Well as normal as it can be for our beloved boys. 

Duo as usual is frantically running around the mansion waving his arms maniacally in the air with whom else but Wufei at tow. 

"Maxwell, shi-ne!!!!!!!!!" 

Not far behind them is the ever peacemaker Quatre. He was trying his very best to stop _fighting duo _and also trying to keep the damage in his house as minimum as possible. 

And what else can be said for our stoic friend Trowa. Always the observant one in the group, forever hidden in the shadows. But can be relied to give a helping hand when things became more dangerous that it normally would. 

Something or someone is missing – Where is … Heero? 

The answer was given when a loud – 

***#BANG!!!!!!!!!# ***

and a 

**"Omae o korosu"**

was heard in the mansion. Peace once again reigned in the place. 

~*Later that afternoon… 

Heero as usual is in front of his laptop typing the afternoon away. Okay that was his agenda for that day but a very annoying bradided-baka has other plans. 

"Heero!!!!!!!!" _(**kimeno**: Not in a relena kind of way)_

The said person's hands are in midair when he heard that someone called him. 

Please. Please not Duo, he thought. Just as he ended his plead somewhere from above Duo bounded from the stairs and went straight to him. 

"Heero, what'ya doing?" asked Duo, cocking his head to one side in curiosity. 

"Hnh…" 

"Oh I see, you're doing nothing." Well in truth he can see that Heero is hacking another poor unsuspecting computer system. 

"Hnh." He grunted but now annoyance is laced in his monotone voice. 

"C'mon, Heero let's go outside. Quatre said that we could go to that new ice cream parlor." 

"Hnh." 

"Heero!!!!", he whined. "I'm so bored! I need to go out. And you know what happens when I get bored.", he threatened. 

Heero got a mental picture of the last time Duo got bored. It has something to do with a big explosion and lots and lots of smoke coming out of the west wing of the mansion. He mentally cringed at the thought. Oh great the last thing he needs is attention from the fire department. 

"And besides," Duo continued. "I'll just annoy you to death until you give in." 

Hmm.., Heero thought. Maybe he could tie Duo so that he could on with his hacking. Not that'll not do, he'll just bring the building down with his constant yelling for help. 

Maybe he could slip past Duo and hide somewhere. Iiee, he'll find me sooner or later. 

What the heck, there is no way out of this. Hero by now is _"mentally"_ panicking. He threw caution in the wind. And sighed in defeat. 

"Hnh." 

"Translation: Yes!" 

"Hey Quatre!", Duo bellowed as he left the room to call the others. "Heero has give in, can we go now?" 

Heero heard the others coming down the stairs. He mentally sighed, as he started to save information in the hard disk and turned off the computer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Moving in a new in a new place is hard, but moving in another dimension is even harder. Topping it off to being _"reborn" it's just a _"blast". __

Not only is Usage confused to the surroundings in this new dimension she is lost. 

She was so caught up in her thinking she didn't pay heed to where she' s heading. But somewhere in her endless wandering it brought her to a park wherein there is a big lake flocking with swans and everything. 

She was gazing the lake when her eyes strayed towards a group of people walking over the bridge. They were five of them, but now only three could be seen because two from the group started chasing each other. She was about to take her eyes off them when she saw him. Well, more specifically, she saw his eyes. He has the coldest blue eyes she has ever seen. His eyes were devoid of emotion. They are the eyes of a lonely person. Her thoughts were interrupted when in the background, someone shouted. 

"SHI-NE!!!!!!"

Someone then bumped her from behind which caused her to fall into the lake.

Somehow in the back of her mind, she welcomed the watery death. After all she has nothing more to live for. Her so-called protectors and fiancé betrayed her. She has no one.

_"Usa-mama"_

_"Sere-hime"_

_"Koneko"_

_"Usa-hime"_

_"Musume"_

'Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and okaasan. They needed me. They wanted me alive. They are always there for me.'

She struggled to get free from the clutches of a cold death. But it's already too late. She is so deep from the surface. There is no more air. As she fights for the last remains of consciousness…

***#SPLASH# ***

Someone dove in after her. Yet she is already embracing the darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Maybe it was his heroic nature, if he had any that urged Heero to dove in after her. He didn't know what was he thinking diving in a very cold and deep lake saving a citizen he didn't even know. I mean after all the wars were long ago ended. 

~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~* 

It was such a normal day, just staying in the mansion hacking another poor oblivious computer system, until a certain baka decided to go out for ice cream. The also said baka thought that it will be much fun to walk through the park instead of using a vehicle to go the ice cream parlor. 

Heero was just contented to let it be. Actually he was just fine to let anything be, anything to let this moment of insanity over with and be with his beloved laptop as soon as possible. But no!!!!!!! Something bad has to happen. Things don't always go the way they were planned. Duo just had to be clumsy which causes him to stumbled towards Wufei and hit him on his _"nether"_ regions. 

_(**Kimeno**: How could a gundam pilot be that clumsy?!?!?) _

The predictable happened, Wufei turned a nasty shade of blue then red, likening to that of a ripe tomato, you could literally see smoke coming out of his ears, and shouted to Duo "SHI-NE!!!". Hence starting the "go chase the braided-baka" 

Heero was about to do his "omae o korosu" routine to stop the two of them, when he suddenly saw someone across the bridge observing them. His first instinct was to just ignore the said person, but her cerulean blue eyes piqued his interest. After all not many could caught his curiosity aside from missions and the like. But there is something in the image that she projects that flabbergasted him. She projects beauty, innocence, purity and everything that Heero will never know because of his _"occupation". _

All thoughts fled from his head when her gaze met his line of vision. They are staring at each other, sizing each other up. He noticed something at her back – Duo and Wufei chasing each other and they are running straight in the direction the cerulean-eyed goddess. Beside him Quatre was about to shout a warning towards her, but she didn't pay him no heed because she was still busy observing Heero from afar. Besides the warning didn't came not a moment sooner – Duo bumped her from behind and she fell directly to the deep end of the lake. 

No one since to be saving her since Wufei was busy straggling Duo to death for bumping her and Quatre was still in a state of panic. It was up to Heero and Trowa to rescue her. Heero jumped from the bridge and swam as fast as he could to get to her. Since he is a much skilled swimmer than Trowa he got to her first. But her silhouette can't be seen above the water, which means she is already sinking … and sinking fast. 

Without hesitation Heero dove in after her. The water is very cold and it's blurring his vision. That is why he is having a hard time looking for her outline. At the corner of his vision, he saw something silvery blond threads like – it's her hair! 

He squinted his eyes and finally saw her. He discovered that she is located at the deeper and darker part of the lake. In a blink of an eye, he's already beside her and anchoring her towards the surface. It's getting to be quite a job since she's kind of on the heavy side with all those long thick hair burdening hair. 

When they finally reached the surface, Trowa was there to help Heero swam to the shore with their so-called "baggage". The other three – Duo, Wufei and Quatre are at the shore awaiting them. As soon as Trowa and Heero reached it, Quatre is all around the poor recipient of Duo's stupidity like a mother hen. 

"Is she alright?" he asked in a worried voice. He was still flocking around her, when he remembered who was the cause of this accident. 

"Duo!!!!!! Look at what happened because of you foolishness. What if Heero wasn't a fast swimmer and she drowned!!!!!" he shouted at him. His face is as red as a ripe tomato from anger and you could even see smoke coming out of his ears. 

Duo by now is already backing away from him. He learned from a long time before that a pissed-off Quatre is never a good thing. He started staggering towards Heero for safety. 

"Heero, help!!!!!" 

When he didn't hear a reply more so a grunt. He turned around wondering what is keeping the trigger-happy ex-pilot. The scene before him shocked him speechless. 

_(**Kimeno**: Wow that's a first!!!!! Gee what is it that he saw?) _

He then managed to finally found his voice. He asked Heero in a scandalized voice. 

"Heero what the hell are you doing?!?! Why are you **_buttoning down her blouse and touching her breast?!?!?!" _**

Wufei heard him, just rolled his eyes and snorted. "Duh, that's _CPR_!" 

Duo calmed down but then again started to outburst in astonishment. 

"Now why is he **_kissing_ her?!?!?!" he was pointing at Heero leaning towards the lady with an act that looks so much like kissing. **

Wufei smack Duo on the head. "Baka!! Haven't you learned anything about first aid? That's _mouth to mouth resuscitation." _

Even though Heero heard heard Duo's idiotic comments, he didn't pay them no heed. He just keeps on attending _his _tenshi. 

"Oh…" Duo is quite embarrassed about his ignorance concerning first aid. Since he is a very trained gundam pilot, he should know about this things. 

They were interrupted when they heard a coughing sound from beside Heero. It was the silver-haired lady and she's starting to wake up. They all gave way to give her space but only Heero remained at her side, ready to give assistance if necessary. 

She fluttered her eyes open and blinked them rapidly to adjust the sudden brightness from her surroundings. When her gaze is steady, the first person she saw was the owner of the blue eyes that she was observing. 

Just before she lost consciousness again, she murmured softly. thing

"_hero…_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Kimeno_**: Okay that was the chap 4 and as always here is a preview of chap 5 to whet your appetites.

*PREVIEW *

"I think that's the last of the stuff.", exclaimed Michiru. She was picking up the newspapers that were used as wrappers for the breakables.

"Hai, it is.", said the person behind her as the said person wrapped her arms around her koibito's waist.

"Hmm… as much as I want to take a rest for a while, why don't we rescheduled it for later. I think that Hotaru is already tired and hungry. Also we must find Usa-hime to see if she's feeling okay."

"You're right as usual.", grumbled Haruka. "What about just a small kiss, ne?"

Their lips were about to meet for a soft kiss when a scream tore in the air followed by a noise that sounds like something breaking. Both of them jumped apart because of the suddenness of the shriek. It was a moment later that they collected their wits and started running towards the dining room with only one thought in their minds – **HOTARU**.

When the two of them burst through the door they were greeted of the sight of Hotaru pale-faced staring down at a broken dish at her feet.

Haruka quickly went to her side, "Hotaru, what happened? Is everything alright?"

Instead of answering her questions, Hotaru whispered brokenly. "It's Usa-mama… something is wrong with her." 

*End of preview *

_**Kimeno**_: That's chap 4 and the preview of chap 5 of Second Chance!!!!!!! Don't forget to review. Who knows you might be the first one to read chap 5!!!!!!!


End file.
